pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Water type
The type (みずタイプ Mizu taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. It is said this type is pure, its Pokémon can adapt to any situation and weather, since water can adapt itself in several forms. For example, water adapts the form of a glass if poured into one, while if poured in a cube it adopts the form of the cube. That's why Water-type Pokémon feel happy anywhere, as long as there's water. Most Pokémon of this type also have another type, representing the biodiversity of marine creatures. Most Water-type Pokémon are based on creatures that live on water, or use water for their disposition. Their attacks involve use of water, if not, attacks that can be done only by marine creatures (like Clamp, Crabhammer and Razor Shell). Famous Water-type Pokémon Trainers include Misty, the second Kanto Gym Leader; Wallace, eight Hoenn Gym Leader and then Champion; Juan, eight Hoenn Gym Leader after Wallace; Crasher Wake, fourth Gym Leader of Sinnoh; Cress, one of the three Gym Leaders of Striaton City in Unova; Marlon, Gym Leader of Humilau City in Unova; and Siebold, a member of the Kalos Pokémon League. Water-type moves *There are 28 Water-type moves. **In Generation I, 9 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 6 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 2 moves have been introduced. *'In battles:' Special moves stand out. **8 moves are of the type. **15 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Beautiful moves stand out. **13 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **There are no -type moves. List of Water-type moves Effectiveness of Water-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Water type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Known Water-type Pokémon Trainers Water-type Pokémon 116 Pokémon are Water type. (16.30% of all Pokémon) Pure Water-type Pokémon 57 Pokémon are pure Water type. (48.72% of the Water-type Pokémon) Primary Water-type Pokémon 48 Pokémon are primary Water type. (41.03% of the Water-type Pokémon) Secondary Water-type Pokémon 13 Pokémon are secondary Water type. (10.26% of the Water-type Pokémon) Mega Evolved Water-type Pokémon Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because water puts fire out. *They're strong against the type because ground becomes weak when it is soaked. *They're strong against the type because water erodes rocks. *They're weak against the type because water is a good conductor of electricity. *They're weak against the type because plants absorb water for their own benefit. *They resist the type because ice melts when it's in touch with a liquid. Another reason could be that ice is just frozen water. *They resist the type because water oxidizes most metals. *The type resists them because in ancient legends, dragons were'nt affected by nature's principal forces (plants, water, fire and electricity). Notes es:Tipo agua Category:Pokémon Types Category:Water-type Pokémon